johnnycoopercinematicuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Reek
Reek "Bryan" Deep 'is the Deuteragonist of The Johnny Cooper Series. Reek was Bryan Deep's broken personality persona given by Ramsay Jones when he enslaved and tortured Bryan. However Bryan escaped, breaking from this slave persona. Bryan Deep after getting out of the Quantam realm by Lydia Deep, he later became egotistical and tried to go his own way and rebelled against Johnny by creating his own army and taking Cooper's territory. He succeded for a bit before he sended his minion Ramsay Jones to go by him some hamburgers and a bottle of old granddad. However he came back with an army and killed Deep's crew and imprisoned Deep. He crucified Bryan in a X like cross, whom Ramsay whipped and tortured Bryan for weeks. Leaving him to stink and barely anything to eat, he cut his pinky and took away most of his teeth, the teeth he still had became loose so when he eats, he'll feel agony. His back and front has marks of whippings. Ramsay also sent women to try and get Bryan's ding dong excited but Ramsay cut his penis before he was able to have intercourse. Making Bryan unable to reproduce the family line. Ramsay send the penis to Lydia Deep and Dwight Schrute as a message. However Dwight didn't want to rescue Deep since he can't reproduce the family bloodline. However Lydia convinced Johnny, Alexandre, Josh Rockstark and Panda Jeans to help rescue Deep. But sadly by now, Bryan was tortured so far, he became a loyal minion to Ramsay, unable to look people straight in the eye or even shake and mutter. Since Bryan didn't take showers due to Ramsay's command, he smelled like shit, getting the nickname "'Reek" which was given by Ramsay as Bryan's new name and persona. However after a one year gap between Season 4 and Season 5's Mid Season. Johnny arrives as a prisoner with Panda Jeans and Edpic 888. Where they drove to the Dreadfort Downtown and turned themselves in, however this was only a set up for their big plan, as soon as they entered, Ramsay sees them where he slices Jeans' stomach, as he bleeds, however this wasn't fatal, Johnny and Edpic stare at Jeans as their plan may have been destroyed, but before they can think of a new plan, Ramsay grabs an arrow with his soldiers and aim it at Cooper, but miss as Edpic grabs Johnny and land in the floor where he takes out his keys and press the button. Which shows a car pulling out a fucking machine gun and shooting everybody in that part of the area, killing Ramsay's men, however Ramsay was able to escape and flee the Dreadfort, Johnny and Edpic grab Jeans and try to find Bryan where they find him in a cell as he's rooting. Bryan screams as he doesn't want to go (he thinks it's one of ramsay's sick twisted games), but Edpic didn't have the time and knocked him out. Carrying both Jeans and Deep. Bryan now finally being freed and broken from his Reek persona which takes months for him to recover such mind twisted torture.